


A Soul to Steal

by intotheblue



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Devil!Harry, Halloween, M/M, Musician!Eggsy, Non canon compliant, The Devil Went Down to Georgia AU, Violinist!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheblue/pseuds/intotheblue
Summary: The Devil went down to Georgia. He was looking for a soul to steal.He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal.Or: the Devil challenges Eggsy to a battle of bows.





	A Soul to Steal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I promise I'm working on the other stuff that I said I would, but I wanted to get this out tonight (it's still Halloween for an hour and a half, right?)

"Evening," the stranger said, stepping out from the shadows.

Eggsy lowered his bow warily and tipped his head towards the man. He was radiantly beautiful, Eggsy noticed, tall and dressed in a sinfully tight suit that screamed wealth. 

"Don't stop on my account," the man said, gesturing that he should continue. 

Eggsy frowned slightly, but straightened his spine and resumed playing. The strings of his violin sang beneath his bow as Eggsy settled into a familiar song. The stranger's eyes drifted shut. He listened appreciatively for several minutes before speaking again. 

Without bothering to open his eyes, he said, "Boy, let me tell you what."

Eggsy faltered at the ice that had seeped into the man's tone, but he continued to play. 

"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you."

At that, Eggsy stopped playing. His brow furrowed as he stared up at the man. 

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, because I think I'm better than you."

Confusion and indignation battled within Eggsy's chest before he settled on the latter. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked, curling his lip in distaste. 

"I rather thought I'd made it clear. I'm the Devil," the man said. "Lucifer, if you prefer. I'll admit, though, I'm quite partial to the name Harry."

Eggsy stared at him in disbelief. 

"So," Harry continued casually, as if he hadn't just made the claim that he was the actual devil, "Do we have a deal? A gold fiddle against your soul."

Eggsy opened his mouth to refuse the (clearly mad) man, but hesitated. If he really was just bonkers, what harm could it do? And if not… the kind of money he could get selling something like that would be enough to get his Mum and Daisy out from underneath Dean's thumb once and for all. He made his decision. 

"M'name's Eggsy," he said, "And it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet; you're gonna regret it, though, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."

Harry smiled wickedly and waved his hand. A beautifully crafted maple wood violin appeared at his feet. Another small gesture, and it floated up to his hand. Eggsy gaped.   
"Shall we, then?"

He rosined his bow and settled his violin in place beneath his chin. The setting sun's rays reflected across his strings setting fire to his fingertips. The first pull of his bow released an evil sounding hiss that echoed through the now empty streets. There was a rumble and the ground split. From the crevice rose three faceless entities, draped in black, each holding an instrument. 

The Devil began to play. 

His music was wild and intoxicating and it drew Eggsy in. The wind seemed to grow stronger, whipping Harry's hair out of it's carefully styled coif. And he played on. As his fingers danced, the violin emitted notes that shouldn't have been possible. The band of demons behind him played the counter point to his melody. 

It was very nearly the best violin playing Eggsy had ever heard. Second only to one, in fact. 

All too soon, the performance was over. The demons sank back into the earth, as if they'd never been there at all, and the wind settled into a gentle breeze. Harry looked at Eggsy expectantly. 

Eggsy squared his shoulders and smirked. "Well, you're pretty good, bruv, but why don't you take a seat, and I'll show you how it's done." He carefully rosined his bow string, then held his violin aloft. 

Eggsy didn't choose a piece; rather, he played by instinct, using the itch in his fingertips and emotions on his sleeve to harvest raw beauty from the strings. His eyes fell shut just as the world around him fell silent. It seemed as though even the wind would hold its breath to hear him play. 

Each note bore a brilliance of it's own whilst still blending seamlessly into the next. Eggsy played until his neck ached and his fingers felt like they were bleeding. A final, piercing note rang out, and the song was over. 

The Devil clapped slowly and advanced on Eggsy like he was prey. He held his hands out, and where before there was air, there now lay a golden violin. Harry placed it at Eggsy's feet. 

"It seems you've bested me," Harry said, not sounding terribly disappointed. 

Eggsy inclined his head. "Come on back, if you ever wanna try again. I told you once, Haz, I'm the best there's ever been."

The Devil smiled, and his eyes dance with amusement. "I suspect this isn't the last I'll see of you, Eggsy." He took a single step back, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably looking at another two chapters of similar length. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
